


hurt you

by urprettyslvt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Corsetry, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom Kuroo Tetsurou, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urprettyslvt/pseuds/urprettyslvt
Summary: modern au where kuroo tetsurou is your boyfriend
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 22





	hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> she/they pronouns used !  
> pls don’t share my work on social media platforms especially tiktok thanku

Kuroo Tetsurou was always one to party. You were no different to your boyfriend. Ever since you started dating the spiky haired male, you two went hand in hand to every party; never would there be a gathering with one of youse unaccompanied. 

Tonight was Bokuto Koutarou's function; the theme chosen was black attire. Wrapped around your sylphlike body situated a petite black skirt that scarcely managed to drape over your ass and a black drawstring corset that fitted your abdominal and sat underneath your breasts on top of a black lace bustier bra. You turned around to see your boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread apart, in his black pants paired with a designer belt and black dress shirt as he rolled the sleeves of the garment exposing his wiry forearms. 

"How do I look, baby?" The male's hazel orbs were glued onto you, staring at you from head to toe as he continued to roll his sleeves. 

" _Sexy_ , as always," satisfied with his response, you walked towards your boyfriend, standing in-between his brawny thighs.

" _Mhm_ , you look _really_ good in black," with your right hand on his chest and your lips centimetres away from his own, he hastily made contact with your lips. The male sitting, gently grabbed your right wrist with his left hand, lightly holding it whilst his other hand was placed on your lower back pulling you in closer to him. Deepening the kiss with tongues intertwining, you unbuttoned the black dress shirt stopping after the second stud. Pulling away from the kiss, you studied the black haired male's toned chest. 

" _Better_ , the shirt looked tight on you but now you look hot as fuck, you should wear black more often," Kuroo smirked and took your hand again giving it a soft kiss before standing up.

"If that's what you want baby, I'll do anything for you. Come on babe, let's go," following your boyfriend, hands interlocked, the two of you made your way to the red 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Coupe. Kuroo opened the passenger seat door, still holding your hand as you stepped into the Chevrolet only letting go once you sat comfortably. Closing the door, the tall male swiftly made his way to the other side of the manual car. Before starting the engine, Kuroo leaned over pulling the seat belt in place for you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

"You ready?" You nodded in response. The male started the engine and placed the female's left hand on the gearshift clasping his on top, shifting from reverse to first gear.

"Kuroo! [Y/N]!" You heard as you stepped inside the modern contemporary house. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"We'd never miss a party hosted by you, Bo," Bokuto man hugged your boyfriend and smiled at you before giving you a bear hug that felt a little _too_ long for the left out male. Kuroo grabbed your hand indicating you to pull away from the herculean arms. 

"Baby, why don't you go hang out with the girls, I'll be outside with the guys," kissing your hand before letting it go, he watched as you walked towards your group of female friends greeting them with hugs and kisses.

From the outdoor seating by the fire pit, the fit male had fixed orbs on you, watching as you danced inside his best friend's residence. The liquor increased your ego. You just _knew_ Kuroo had his eyes on you as you continued to entertain the male from inside, making no eye contact with him. He could not help but find you devilishly attractive. _Shit, so fucking hot_. The sight of you made him want you more than ever. Spreading his legs, as his rather figure-hugging pants made him feel uncomfortable down there, your boyfriend attempted to distract himself leaving his intimidating eyes off you.

You were bored of consuming liquor. It couldn't fill an empty void like your boyfriend did. _You missed Kuroo_. Excusing yourself from the coterie, you steadily made your way to look for him. Blocked from your track stood a dark haired male with slanted snaked-like orbs.

" _Oh_ , Daishou!" Going in for a hug, the male sweetly embraced you. He let go and lifted your face by placing his slim index finger under your chin defying gravity. The gentleman's actions were tender and chaste.

"How are you?" Daishou chuckled, "You look drunk,"

"Just a little tipsy,"

"Here, come on let's sit down for a bit," the snake eyed male led you to an empty lounge sitting you down on the woven fabric couch. "I'll be back, I'll grab you some water,"

"Thank you, Daishou," you smiled as he left the room. Still missing your boyfriend, you decided to stand up and look for him again. As you opened the door, Daishou stood in front of you with a water bottle.

"Where are you going?" Giving you the water bottle, he placed his hands on your shoulders and walked you backwards sitting you down again. The male grabbed the water bottle from your hands and twisted the cap open, tilting your head to the ceiling as he did before, he poured the liquid into your mouth. Although his gestures seemed overly amicable, you thought nothing of it. He was known for his kind personality towards women.

"I can do it myself, you know," the male your boyfriend abhorred chuckled.

"You look too intoxicated to do anything, I don't wanna clean you up if you spill the water everywhere," 

"I'm not _that_ drunk," you sighed, falling down making contact with your back and the couch. "How are you and Mika?"

" _Ah_ ," sitting down beside you, he too fell on his back, "We broke up, she didn't tell me why she wanted to though,"

"Oh, I'm sorry," your mind was too preoccupied thinking about Kuroo to comfort the lone male.

The both of you remained wordless juxtaposing the loud music and chatter from the extrinsic walls.

"I'm going to go look for Tetsurou," 

"I saw him outside before, I'll take you to him,"

"Thank you," the amicable male led you to the door and kindly opened it for you. Following you as you stepped out of the vacant room, Daishou guided you to the outdoor seating where your boyfriend was present.

Kuroo wondered where you went, his orbs explored every perceivable corner of the interior that could be seen from where he was sitting. Unbeknownst, your boyfriend witnessed you exiting the room with the male he detested. 

As you followed the snake eyed male outside, you finally caught sight of your boyfriend. The two of you made eye contact, making Kuroo stand up from his seat, meeting at a halfway point as the both of you walked towards each other with Daishou following behind you.

"What are you doing out here, baby?" The tall male embraced you. His soft touch compelled your body to relax onto his own. With your arms wrapped around his neck, your head made home to the crook of his neck as you deeply inhaled his scent. You placed soft kisses on his bare collarbone.

"I just missed you, that's all," you remained in the crook of his neck, continuing to plant kisses on his exposed skin.

"Daishou,"

"Nice to see you again Kuroo," the two males shook hands. "I'll get going now, bye [Y/N]!" Letting go of your boyfriend, you turned around giving the shorter male a hug.

Kuroo furiously watched you make skin contact with another male, especially mad that _someone_ other than himself laid a finger on his cherished girlfriend.

"Bye Daishou, I'll see you around," Kuroo took your left hand with his right making you turn around to face him. With his left hand, he tucked your hair behind your ear, caressing your right cheek.

"Come on baby, let's sit outside for a bit," the subtly irritated male led you down to the integrated lounge and sat down, positioning you on top of his right thigh. He wrapped his arms around your body, placing his chin on your bare left shoulder. Placing delicate kisses on your neck and ear, he whispered, "What were you doing with _him_?"

" _Hmm_? nothing," unsatisfied with his girlfriend's response, the bothered male ceased his touch and leaned back onto the backrest. He took sips of whiskey from the tumbler glass as he bounced his right leg. You felt hot. Was it the heat from the fire? Or was it the fact that you were practically _riding_ your boyfriend's thigh? You put your left hand on the active male's left thigh to stabilise yourself. 

Unable to control your sex drive, you stood up. The male was quick to grab your hand preventing you from walking away from him. He pulled you down onto his thigh once again. Sitting up, his broad chest became a backrest that befitted your sculpted figure as if it were a jigsaw puzzle.

"Where are you going? Are you leaving me _that soon_?" 

" _No—, Tetsu_ , the fire, it's _hot_ ," your boyfriend smirked, gripping his hands on your hips, restraining you from leaving the spot he made _for you_.

"Hmm, the fire is hot, sure," he slowly caressed your defined body up and down occasionally grazing over your tender breasts. "But do you know what's hotter?" Your breath hitched, you held it in to stop you from letting your sinful voice be heard. Kuroo placed his hands on your hips again and leaned into your ear, " _When I fuck you restlessly while tears are running down your pretty face_ ,"

Blood rushed towards your face as you tried to free yourself from your boyfriend's restraint. The agitated male planted a kiss on the back of your ear, "I'm ready to go now, do you wanna head off now babe?"

Embarrassed, you stood up and walked off. With a smug smile, the male watched the female leave before following [her/them] into the house. 

"Kuroo! I barely saw you drinking today, [Y/N] was downing drinks left and right," Oikawa Tooru offered your boyfriend drinks before you guys left.

"I've got to drive my girlfriend home, sorry bro," your boyfriend from behind you wrapped an arm around your exposed chest. "We're gonna leave now, laters," he unwrapped his arm and intertwined his fingers with yours, walking to the parked Chevrolet.

Kuroo, as always, opened the car door for you and assisted you onto the seat. "Put your seatbelt on," the male closed the car door and sped off, racing home silently not saying another word to his girlfriend. 

"Tetsurou, where are you going? This isn't the way to my house,"

The muted male snickered, "You expect me to let you go home by yourself after you were alone with _that bastard_? You're a funny one,"

"I didn't even do anything with him, he just helped me sober up,"

"Oh? He did, did he? How so?"

"He gave me water,"

"And you guys had to be alone together to do that, _right_ , I know for sure with that fucking personality of his, he didn't just give you water,"

"He—," you guys had reached Kuroo's apartment. Before you could let another word out, he got out of the car and walked over to your side opening the door for you.

"Get out," you stepped out of the manual car following your boyfriend to his penthouse.

The provoked male opened the door to his opulent penthouse, making you close it behind you. Kuroo walked towards you, pinning you against the cold fibreglass barrier. He bent down to your eye level pressing his right exposed forearm on the door, his face mirroring your own. 

Closing the gap between your face and his arm, he leaned into your ear, "I don't know if I'll be able to contain my anger tonight, you remember the safe word yeah?" 

With your nod, Kuroo's left hand made its way to your back promptly jerking the strings of your corset, tightening the attire, restricting your breath. You hitched, arching your back, tilting your head up, letting your top and bottom lip separate as you try your best to regulate your breathing.

"Ah, entrance," the sadistic male sucked on the female's bottom lip, licking it as he slipped his tongue into [her/their] gasping mouth. Reciprocating his actions, you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer as he yanked the ligature tighter. Choking for air, your boyfriend groaned hearing you out of breath. " _Fuck_ ," 

Kuroo picked you up from the floor, you assisted him by jumping and wrapping your legs around his slim waist. He carried you into his bedroom, not breaking away from your lips, and sat on his bed making you straddle him. Pulling you closer to him by your hips, the male grinded his hips on your pelvis.

" _Tetsur—_ ,"

"Get off and get on your knees, _slut_ ," dropping down to the floor, you knew exactly what you had to do. You unzipped your boyfriend's pants revealing his already erected cock. Kuroo collected your hair into a mid ponytail with his left hand, using his right hand to support him as he leaned back making an 110° angle with his strapping body.

You brought your mouth to his tip, licking it as you wrapped both your hands around his cock. The male hissed at the contact, he caressed your left cheek with his empty hand, "Do it well, _pretty_ ," letting go, he leaned back once again. 

Gently pumping and twisting his cock with your hands, the exposed half was found in your mouth. Kuroo groaned, throwing his head back, as you worked your skilled tongue around his sensitive tip. He pulled your hair, releasing your mouth from his cock, forcing you to look right up at him. "You're doing a great job today, _is it because you were sucking his dick before_?"

Kuroo grabbed your jaw with his right hand forcing you to open your mouth. He lined your mouth to his cock and pushed your head causing you to consume his whole length. You gagged, tearing up, as your boyfriend continued to pump his cock into your mouth. 

"I asked you a question, answer me, _slut_ ," desperately trying to shake your head in response, the male made it difficult for you to move your head in any other way apart from up and down his cock. 

"You fucked him with this _pretty_ mouth of yours, didn't you? _You fucking whore_ ," fastening his movements, he continued to yank your hair and push your head back down to consume his cock.

You gripped onto Kuroo's thighs, trying your best to take in the harsh actions executed by your boyfriend. Tears streamed down your face each time his cock collided with the back of your mouth and down your throat.

" _Ah_ , what was that you said again, _you'll see him around_? Why? So you can be a _slut_ for him again? How about you let him see how much of a _pretty whore_ you are with your mouth _around_ my dick?" The male held your head in place with his length in your mouth. Using his own force, he grinded and thrusted his hips closer to your face making his cock move deeper into your windpipe.

It was practically impossible for you to breathe in this situation. More tears ran down your face, mascara staining your tears black. You looked at your labouring boyfriend. The jealousy he exhibited was hot. _God, he was hot_. You felt his dick twitch in your mouth, he groaned, letting his ejaculation fill your mouth.

" _Swallow_ , don't waste a single drop," you endured the pain of your weary throat, drinking every last drop of the male's secretion. Kuroo wiped the side of your mouth, lightly grazing your bottom lip from left to right then wiping the other side.

" _Good girl_ ," you smiled at the compliment causing your boyfriend to slap your right cheek. The impact made your head face the other way, almost making you fall to the side, you winced in agony.

"Don't be so proud, I bet you're swallowing _that guy's_ kids as well," your boyfriend grabbed your neck forcing you to stand up. He threw you onto the bed, grabbing your neck again pressing down the pressure points on the sides below your jawline. You quickly gasped as tears formed, overfilling your eye socket. Towering above you, he brought his lips to yours. Nibbling the lower lip, you moaned causing the male to casually slip his tongue into your opening exploring every crevice. He broke the kiss, continuing to press down the sides of your neck.

" _Too pretty for a slut_ ," with his free left hand, he wiped your left eye with his thumb moving onto your right eye wiping the tears with his curled index finger. Black tinted tears ran down your face and mascara smudged around both your eyes. 

Letting go of your neck, he made his way down your slit. His feathering touch tickled, making you close your legs together. With both hands, he pushed either legs apart. He continued to rub your cunt, flipping your skirt up and taking off your panties. You were dripping, making it easy for the male to slightly slip the tip of his middle finger inside your fold.

" _Ah—_ ," you moaned. Kuroo continued to tease you, rubbing and occasionally sticking the end of his finger inside.

“Look at you, your _pussy_ is as wet as your _pretty_ face, did he get you _this wet_ as well?”

“N-no—,” the male unexpectedly inserted two digits into your slit, thrusting them in and out. “ _Tetsu!_ ” You yelped.

“That’s right, because only _I_ can turn you into this dirty mess. _Only me_ ,” thrusting his fingers faster, you reached your limit.

“ _Tetsurou!_ ”

“Don’t. Not yet baby,” your boyfriend took his fingers out, face now in between your thighs. He brought his face closer to your cunt and began licking your crevices.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” you moaned as your hands made its way to the male’s head, grabbing his supple hair, pulling onto it, endeavouring the pleasure.

As Kuroo continued to use his proficient tongue, he thrusted the same two fingers into your slit, making you arch your back. The room was filled with your moans and the sounds of pleasure from your boyfriend.

“ _Please, Tetsu—_ ,”

“Beg for it, _slut_ ,” you bit your bottom lip. Normally, your dignity would never let you be in the state where you were on your hands and knees for a man. But how could you resist when your jealous boyfriend acted like this. He was hot and you were desperate. 

“ _Tetsu please—, please_ let me cum, I c-can’t take it a-anymore,”

“ _Mhm_ , go on baby,” you squirted right into his mouth. You watched as your boyfriend gulped the liquid and sucked the excess off his fingers.

“You taste so _fucking_ good, it’s a shame I don’t have you all to myself. Now, bend over the bed,” you shakingly got off the bed, placed both hands on the bed with your backside facing Kuroo’s front.

The male slapped your ass and slid his hands under your skirt holding your hips. He brought himself closer to your body. He placed his tip at your entrance, teasingly rubbing against it.

“ _Tetsurou—_ ,” one hand letting go of your hip, the merciless male pulled on your corset strings, once again limiting your breath. 

“Tell me, what were you guys doing together alone, hm?”

“W-we weren't doing anything,” Kuroo scoffed and savagely inserted his cock inside your cunt. Your arms fell weak, lowering yourself, now with your forearms holding you up.

“Don’t lie to me _bitch_ , explain to me, _everything in detail_ ,” he thrusted faster and harder, pulling your attire tighter. Tears were uncontrollably streaming down your face as you breathed heavily.

“I-I went to go l-look for you and— _ah_ —Daishou—,” Kuroo slapped your thigh harder than when he slapped your ass, making more tears form in your eyes, failing to keep them from falling onto your delicate face.

“Don’t. say. his. fucking. name,” with every word, he rammed rougher.

“O-okay, he took me to the room and went to— _oh my god_ —to get me a water bottle and when he left— _Tetsurou_ —I went to go look for y-you again but when I got to the door, h-he was there and grabbed my shoulders— _oh god_ —and walked me back onto the couch—,”

“ _Stop_ , so he fucking touched you? I’m gonna fucking _kill_ him. And _you_ , you just let him touch you like that? When I’m not around? _You fucking whore_ ,”

“N-no, I was—,” Kuroo yanked the ligature tighter.

“Shut up, I don’t wanna hear excuses, continue, what happened after,”

“H-he lifted my h-head and poured— _holy fuck_ —the water into m-my mouth and t-then we left to find you,” although the female could not see the male’s face, [she/they] could tell he was in a towering rage. [She/they] was right. The boyfriend’s free hand grabbed the female’s hair, jerking it so that [her/their] face was in view with his eyes.

“Let me see your _pretty_ face,” the salty liquid continued to run down your face.

“ _Such a pretty crier_ ,”

“Tetsu, I’m about to—,” your boyfriend let go of your corset and hair and held onto your hips pulling it towards his pelvis as he did the contrary.

“ _Oh my god, Tetsurou!_ ” You screamed one last time before cumming. Kuroo quickly pulled out and ejaculated on your black clothes, dirtying it with the complimentary colour.

The room was filled with heavy breaths. Your boyfriend went to get a towel to clean up the mess on your body before cleaning his.

“Take off your clothes, I’ll give you something to wear,” Kuroo went shirtless and changed into sweatpants, he gave you one of his plain white t-shirts. He then gently wiped off your ruined makeup with the makeup wipes you kept at his place.

“So beautiful,” he lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. You smiled.

The both of you got in bed together. Your boyfriend had his muscular arms wrapped around you, with you lying on his left arm.

“I’m sorry I got mad,” he kissed the top of your head.

“It’s okay, I would’ve as well,” the two of you mirrored each other’s smiles, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh thank u for reading <3


End file.
